zombiepodcastfandomcom-20200214-history
3 - The New Arrivals
Recap : Supply Run: : With Michael left at the tower, Angel and Saul begin their supply run. They pull up to a store, finding that it has already been raided by other people, stating that it’s already their third stop and all had been raided. Noticing a group of bodies in the shop, some human and some infected, Angel questions how they decide which to turn and which to use as food. They find some items that can be used including tuna. Saul and Angel find seeds to be used in the garden and also find a small generator. A group of infected were outside the shop around the Hummer as they’re preparing to leave. They attempt to head out back while the others are still distracted with the vehicle. :Saul comes up with a distraction that gets the zombies away from the Hummer and they manage to escape. Angel tells Saul that they are coming up to their last stop, Locked & Loaded, a gun store. The store had already been raided, including a safe, but they still manage to get a bit of ammo. Saul breaks down a door in the back and finds an injured man on the ground. Angel argues trying to say that he’s too far gone but Saul sets up an IV to try and bring him back. :He eventually gets him stabilized and they take him out to the Hummer. The soldiers say they need to fill up on gas and the man tells them there’s a tank in the back and also identifies himself as Burt. Before passing out, he tells them of another safe that hadn’t been raided. Going back for gas, Saul notices a huge generator that they end up hooking up to the trailer. Angel takes Saul inside and shows him a room filled with ammunition and explosives. Saul, Angel, and Burt are camped out on the roof of Locked & Loaded, waiting for the morning to continue back to the tower. :One of the infected gets up the wall and pulls on Saul. Angel can’t get a shot at first, but Burt wakes up in time to make a kill shot, looking at the zombie and referring to it as a “smart one.” Burt points out a badge on the one he killed, revealing it to be a Level 3 member of Raydon Labs, revealing his theory that “the smarter you are in life, the smarter you are in death too.” He reveals that the smarter ones seem to tell the others what to do. Burt reveals that he is a retired Gunnery Sergeant from the Marines who had served in Vietnam. :When they wake in the morning, Saul reveals to Angel and Burt that there are about 20 sleeping zombies around the building. Burt drops down first and Angel hands him his gun, before falling down and attracting the infected. Burt uses the element of surprise and manages to gun down all that were in the area. They get into the Hummer and begin to take off, with Burt staying in the turret with his silver Desert Eagle, “Shirley.” : Tower: : In the Tower, a large commotion is taking place, with orders to say their name and what they did for a living, noting that there have been 20 survivors that had arrived. A lawyer named Kelly and her nephew Tommy attract some attention while arguing with each other, listing that Tommy was left with her and needs to take care of him while they’re at the Tower. Pegs lists off the jobs of the other survivors to Michael that could be helpful in the future. :Tommy is revealed to have celiac disease, meaning he cannot digest gluten. Since this makes the rooftop a priority for the survivors, Michael and Lizzy go upstairs to talk to Bill. After some empty threats to the others, Lizzy finally talks Bill down and he gives them permission to get to the roof, asking for cucumbers once the garden is done. :With access to the rooftop, Pegs and Michael go to Riley’s supply store and get the potted plants to take upstairs with Pegs accidentally bumping one off the balcony. One of the infected notices them on the upper floor and screams out, attracting more infected to the tower. With a large group of infected surrounding the tower, Datu tells Michael that they were trying to get into the lobby. Everyone grabs what they can to brace the door to keep them from getting inside. :Datu uses all of the nails while Lizzy, Riley, and Michael shoot as many of the zombies as they can, but the lobby is overtaken anyways. They all get into the stairwell and brace the door. Michael begins to complain that he’s the only soldier, surrounded by a bunch of civilians. The others snap and give him a bit of a reality check, stating that they stand behind him no matter what he decides, trying their best to survive. :He eventually comes up with a plan, using vehicles in the motor pool to divert the zombies away from the tower. Hoping that Saul and Angel are at their final destination, they use the diversion to go and help them out, bringing them back to the tower. : Returning to the Tower: : As Angel, Saul, and Burt leave from Locked & Loaded, Saul notices a vehicle coming from the other direction as one of the cars from his Motor Pool. They meet up with Michael and Lizzy, getting told that there was trouble at the tower and drive back together. They get to the tower and find it surrounded, trying to find out how to get inside. Burt gives Michael a Claymore mine, drawing them forward and taking out a large number of them with the explosion. :Angel and Lizzy take the vehicles into the parking garage as Burt, Saul and Michael begin to storm the lobby, taking out all of the infected they can. Although the zombies got through the entrance to the stairwell, Michael says that none of them looked like a member of their survivor camp, heading into the higher levels to find out if their friends were still alive. Trivia *The original "air dates" for the three parts of Chapter 3 were July 6th, 13th, and 20th, 2009 Quotations Links *Part 1: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-3-the-new-arrivals-part-1 * *Part 2: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-3-the-new-arrivals-part-2 * *Part 3: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-3-the-new-arrivals-part-3 * * edited for content and recap purposes